karaoke Night
by pNai.sNuGgLes
Summary: well all the dd go to a bar thing which just happens to have a little karaoke type like thing in it. oh and this just happens to be another fic from my other account! well plz R & R oh and the song parts aren't in itc ne more cuz it don work :(
1. heaven

Karaoke Night  
  
Part 1: haven  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon. And I do NOT own haven. It is song by. Nu flavor I just changed girl to boy  
  
Author's note: hi everyone it is me again!!! This is my first DIGIMON fic. I have written another fic be fore but it was card captor sakura. Well enough with the chitter chatter and on with the fic.  
  
Key  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* Scene change  
  
Italics song  
  
Sora's P.O.V.  
  
"Hey sora" a girl my age in college with long silky cheesnut hair said  
  
"Hi mimi" I said to my best friend," so wuzzup?!?!?!"  
  
"Oh… nothing much" mimi said thinking about it," oh yeah tonight we are going to karaoke, are you going to be there?"  
  
"Yeah sure" I replied,"ok see you tonight"  
  
I walked to my car and started driving home when I saw Kari was walking home by herself.  
  
"Hey Kari," I said  
  
"Hi sora" Tai's little sister said  
  
"Do you wanna ride?" I asked her  
  
"Sure, thanx" she said as she go in  
  
" So are you goin to karaoke tonight." Kari asked me  
  
" Yeah, are you?" I answered  
  
"Yep," she said as I stopped the car in front of her family's house,  
  
"Do you want me to pick you up?" I asked her  
  
"Sure, what time?" she answered  
  
"About 7:15, is that ok with you," I said  
  
"Ok, thanx a lot I'll see you later."  
  
"No prob, I'll see you later bye." I said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When I got home from my parents' house it was 6:30 so I had to hurry. So I went to my room to change. I started to look through my closet… I decided to wear my white tee shirt with a blue and green Chinese design on it, a pair of dark blue flares, a black Stevie duster and my black platform sandals.  
  
Forty-five minutes later I was leaving my apartment. I walked down to my car and drove off to Kari's.  
  
" Hey Kari sorry I'm late." I said when she got in  
  
"Oh it is ok," she said  
  
We drove to the karaoke bar and hurried inside, mostly because of the rain, and found Mimi and everyone else waiting for us.  
  
"Sorry were late" Kari said  
  
"It's ok" Mimi said," Were still waiting for Yoli and ken anyway."  
  
"Ok" I said as we sat down  
  
Five minute latter ken and Yoli came in and sat down.  
  
"So now that we're all here who wants to go first?" Mimi said  
  
Nobody wanted to go so I volunteered since I was usually last or almost last. They passed me the book of songs and I started looking through it.  
  
"And" Mimi said, "you have to dedicate this song to someone even if their not here, unless you sing a song with someone"  
  
Everyone agreed, but only because they knew if they didn't they would be annoyed all night until they did. I finally found a song I wanted to sing.  
  
"I'm dedicating this song to tai," I said as I got up  
  
"Tai" everyone said in surprise  
  
I got up and went to the computer on the stage and typed the code for the song. The music began to start and I started singing  
  
Ho…oh… (Ho…)  
  
Yeah...yeah…  
  
Heaven, oh, heaven, can't you help me  
  
First time I saw you, boy  
  
You turned me upside down  
  
I can't stop thinking 'bout you  
  
My head is spinning 'round  
  
I got to find a way  
  
To get with you somehow  
  
Boy I'm so crazy for you  
  
You know I want you now  
  
And every minute of every single day  
  
I'm dreamin' of how it could be  
  
And every night before I go to sleep  
  
I'm praying that soon you'll be here with me  
  
Heaven, heaven, oh, heaven can't you help  
  
I looked in his eyes, now he's all I see  
  
Heaven, oh, heaven can't you help me  
  
I'm down on my knees, please help me  
  
Can't fall asleep tonight  
  
I don't know what to do  
  
I hold my pillow  
  
But I wanna be holding you  
  
And when close my eyes  
  
I always see your face  
  
I know my happiness  
  
Is only a kiss away  
  
And every hour here in the dark  
  
Every bit of my lonely heart (Lonely heart)  
  
Tells me that I need to be with you  
  
Heaven, oh, heaven what can I do  
  
Heaven, heaven oh heaven can't you help me  
  
I'll give him my love for eternity (For eternity)  
  
Heaven, oh, heaven can't you help me  
  
I'm down on my knees, please help me  
  
Woo…ooh…ooh…  
  
Ooh…hoo…  
  
Boy, I'd give anything  
  
If you were here with me  
  
Give you anything you want  
  
And anything you need  
  
I never thought that I  
  
Could feel the way I do  
  
But now I wanna spend  
  
The rest of my life with you  
  
And every day that we are apart  
  
I'm shedding this love here in my heart  
  
And every night before I go to sleep  
  
I'm praying that soon you'll be here with me  
  
Heaven, heaven, oh, heaven, can't you help me  
  
I looked in her eyes, now he's all I see (All I see)  
  
Heaven, oh, heaven can't you help me (Woo…)  
  
I'm down on my knees, please  
  
He-heaven  
  
Heaven  
  
He-heaven  
  
Heaven (Heaven can't you help me)  
  
He-heaven  
  
Heaven (I'm down on my knees)  
  
He-heaven  
  
Heaven (Beggin' you please)  
  
He-heaven  
  
Heaven  
  
The music fade and I put the mic down. I got off the stage and sat down. Tai had a look of surprise on his face.  
  
"Tai you go next" everyone said  
  
"Ok" Tai said give me the book  
  
Dun dun dun what sing does Tai choose well you'll just have to find out next time 


	2. i like it

Karaoke Night  
  
Part 2: I like it  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon it is own by togi animation I think well all I know is it doesn't belong to me k? Ok and " I like it" doesn't belong to me either it is song by Sammie  
  
Author's notes: hi everyone! You probably don't want to here me talk so I'll go strait to the fic.  
  
Tai's P.O.V.  
  
" Tai you go now" I heard everyone saying  
  
"Ok, ok fine I'll go just give me the book" I said  
  
I started flipping through the pages and found a song I wanted.  
  
" I want to dedicate this song to Sora," I said as I got up  
  
I walked on to stage and typed the code. The music started and I started to sing  
  
Girl I wish that I could spend time with you  
  
Each and everyday.  
  
Playing on my love emotions  
  
That's the thing that's got me open  
  
And I don't know what it takes to let you know  
  
You're my girl, to let you know you're my baby  
  
And even when they say we won't stay around  
  
If they only knew that we were meant to be together  
  
Forever and ever what ever there's no better than me  
  
and you girl that's why I write you love letters  
  
saying...  
  
I like the way you look at me  
  
I like the time we spend baby  
  
I like what we have grown to be  
  
I like it, girl, don't you know I like it  
  
I like the way you look at me  
  
I like the time we spend baby  
  
I like what we have grown to be  
  
I like it, girl, don't you know I like it  
  
Sometimes I wanna be the one you be checking for  
  
Can I get a second for.  
  
Me and you to be along tell me if you think it's wrong  
  
Love is nothing but the time it takes to say I'm on your mind  
  
Let me tell you, I'm always there oh yea  
  
Let's get a little time a way go to the movies on a Saturday  
  
Meet me at the finish line  
  
So I can tell you one more time  
  
Girl you know that I'm not scared to let you see that  
  
Chorus  
  
I like the way you look at me  
  
I like the time we spend baby  
  
I like what we have grown to be  
  
I like it, girl, don't you know I like it.  
  
I like the way you look at me  
  
I like the time we spend baby.  
  
I like what we have grown to be  
  
I like it, girl, don't you know I like it  
  
When I think of you  
  
I think of all the things we could do  
  
And I never wanna let you go  
  
And as long as I can't let you know  
  
I hope we stay down forever.  
  
I like, baby baby, baby baby.  
  
I like, baby baby, baby baby.  
  
I like, baby baby, baby baby.  
  
I like it, girl, don't you know I like it.  
  
Chorus  
  
I like the way you look at me  
  
I like the time we spend baby  
  
I like what we have grown to be  
  
I like it, girl, don't you know I like it  
  
I like the way you look at me  
  
I like the time we spend baby  
  
I like what we have grown to be  
  
I like it, girl, don't you know I like it  
  
I like, baby baby, baby baby.  
  
I like, baby baby, baby baby.  
  
I like, baby baby, baby baby.  
  
I like it, girl, don't you know I like it.  
  
The music ended and I walked off the stage. And sat down by Sora, she didn't look the least bit surprised or at least she hid it very well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ when everyone was getting ready to leave ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"hey Sora can I talk to you" I asked her," and I'll drive you home latter"  
  
"yeah, sure" she said," let me just give Kari the keys to my car, wait Kari can drive can't she?"  
  
" yeah, she'll be fine" I said  
  
She walked over to Kari told her some stuff, gave Kari the keys and came back.  
  
"Kari's gonna drive my car home and I'm gonna get it tomorrow" she said  
  
" ok" I said  
  
we walked outside, it had stopped raining, and walked towards the park. When we finally got to the park we sat down on a bench  
  
"I have something I want to talk to you about" I said  
  
" me too" Sora said," you can go first"  
  
"ok well we have known each other for many years now, right?" I started  
  
" yeah" she said  
  
" well," I continued," at first when we met we were just friends, then as we got older, and especially in the digiworld I started to feel some thing else for you, like I wanted to be more than friends, and I do, Sora I… love you"  
  
" tai, I feel the same way you do and I have for a ling time especially in the digiworld too, I love you too, tai" she said  
  
Sora's P.O.V.  
  
I looked up at the sky.  
  
" the moon is beautiful" I said pointing at the full moon  
  
"yeah, but not as beautiful as you" he said to me then all of a sudden we were kissing  
  
after we let go I put my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ when we were walking home ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
we got to my front door.  
  
"good night" I said turning to him  
  
" good night" he said before he kissed me  
  
I unlocked the door and went inside grinning  
  
" Sora where were you," Mimi said joking, " it's 1:00 in the morning"  
  
"oh… shut up" I said as we started gigaling  
  
" so what happened, details now" Mimi demanded  
  
I spent the rest of the night telling her what happened  
  
  
  
the next day at lunch Tai came up to me and ask me to go to a concert with him on  
  
Friday. and of course i gladly excepted.  
  
  
  
AN: i know this one sux really bad. well it is like 2:15 in the morning and i'm tiard so that was the best ending i could thing of. if you could think of something better email me and i'll change it. well bye 


	3. mimi's dedication

Karoke night  
  
Part 3  
  
Dedications  
  
AN: well this isn't really an actual story anymore it's more like what the rest of the dedications were and the lyrics to the songs…. Oh yeah and fell free to use the songs or whatever….  
  
Well after tai and sora left [AN: after they sang their songs ] eveyone started playing a guessing game. The game goes like this…  
  
someone sings a song they would like to dedicate it to but they don say who…  
  
after they are done singing whoever guess what the song is called [and the auther] plus who they think the person that just sang wanted to dedicate the song to  
  
who ever get's it right is so lucky because they get to go next next!  
  
Mimi dedicated  
  
  
  
When I first saw you  
  
I already knew  
  
There was something inside of you  
  
Something I thought that I would never find  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
I look at you looking at me  
  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
  
Gonna love you boy you are so fine  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
How you changed my world you'll never know  
  
I'm here for now, you helped me grow  
  
You came into my life Sent from above  
  
When I lost the hope You show my love  
  
I'm checkin for you  
  
Boy your right on time  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
Nothing means more to me then what we share  
  
No one in this world can ever compare  
  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
What you mean to me you'll never know  
  
Deep inside I need to show  
  
You came into my life Sent from above  
  
When I lost the hope You show my love  
  
I'm checkin for you  
  
Boy your right on time  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
  
  
I never knew I could feel each moment  
  
As if they were new  
  
Every breath that I take  
  
The love that we make  
  
I only share it with you You, You, You, You  
  
When I first saw you I already knew  
  
There was something inside of you  
  
Something I thought that I would never find  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
You came into my life Sent from above  
  
When I lost the hope You show my love  
  
I'm checkin for you  
  
Boy your right on time  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
How you changed my world you'll never know  
  
I'm here for now you helped me grow  
  
I look at you looking at me  
  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
  
Checkin' for you boy your right on time  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
"mimi's dedication was to matt and it was called angel of mine by monica am I right?" asked kari  
  
"yep your turn" said mimi 


	4. kari's turn

Kari's turn  
  
  
  
I used to think that lonely was what I'd always be  
  
I used to lie awake at night afraid of facing my fear  
  
But I found my strength, the very day that I found you  
  
My guiding light, just like a fairy tale come true  
  
My self-esteem was low but just like superman  
  
you took me by the hand made me understand  
  
Showed me happiness was never to far- thru it all  
  
You've been at my back- thru it all  
  
You're the reason I stand so tall  
  
You've always been there to catch my fall  
  
You've been at my back thru it all  
  
You've been my boo my best friend and my confidant  
  
When I'm sad and blue you're the only one that I want  
  
And you've got a way with words that makes everything okay  
  
You're poetry in motion you brighten up my night and day  
  
You said don't be afraid and to never doubt myself  
  
And now that I found you I don't want no one else  
  
Won't you take my hand let's reach for the stars- thru it all  
  
You've been at my back- thru it all  
  
You're the reason I stand so tall  
  
You've always been there to catch my fall  
  
You've been at my back- thru it  
  
You said don't be afraid and just like superman  
  
you took me by the hand made me understand  
  
Showed me you would be there when I call- thru it all  
  
You've been at my back- thru it all  
  
You're the reason I stand so tall  
  
You've always been there to catch my fall  
  
You've been at my back- thru it all  
  
You've been at my back- thru it all  
  
You're the reason I stand so tall  
  
You've always been there to catch my fall  
  
You've been at my back- thru it all  
  
"oh I know this one" said davis., "it's blink 182 the rock show and you dedicated it to me of course.!"  
  
"sorry davis but NO!" said kari  
  
"this is easy," said Yoli [AN: sry if I spelled her name wrong!] ,"it's one voice and it called throught it all plus you dedicated it to T.K."  
  
"yep yep!" 


	5. yoli's up and codie is a freakin genusis...

Yoli's up  
  
Hello world  
  
This is me  
  
Life should be  
  
Fun for everyone  
  
Every now and then  
  
I'm insecure  
  
Let me show you life  
  
Can be so pure  
  
Seize the day  
  
Wear a big happy smile  
  
On your face  
  
In every life  
  
A little rain will fall  
  
That won't change  
  
My attitude at all  
  
You are you  
  
I am me  
  
We'll be free  
  
Hello world  
  
This is me  
  
Life should be  
  
Mm mm yeah  
  
Fun for everyone  
  
Hello world  
  
Come and see  
  
Life should be  
  
Fun for everyone  
  
Life is easy if  
  
You wear a smile  
  
Just be yourself  
  
Don't ever  
  
Change your style  
  
I like you  
  
You like me  
  
Let's have fun be happy  
  
Look into my eyes and  
  
Tell me straight  
  
For you  
  
I'll Make the whole world wait  
  
Let me know  
  
If it's so  
  
Let it show  
  
Hello world  
  
This is me  
  
Life should be  
  
Mm mm yeah  
  
Fun for everyone  
  
Hello world  
  
Come and see  
  
This is me  
  
Come on baby  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
Come on baby It's not too late  
  
Say you do  
  
Won't you open up the door  
  
And let me in?  
  
Dee dee dee yeah  
  
Dee dee yeah yeah yeah  
  
Open up the door  
  
For me yeah yeah yeah  
  
Mm mm yeah  
  
Hello world  
  
This is me Life should be  
  
Mm mm yeah Fun for everyone  
  
Hello world  
  
Come and see  
  
Life should be Fun for everyone  
  
Hello world  
  
This is me  
  
Life should be  
  
Fun for you  
  
Just fun for me yeah  
  
Fun for everyone  
  
Fun for everyone  
  
  
  
"wow yoli that was interesting….." matt said as he tried to hold back the laughter. It was true though yoli was no mimi or sora or even kari…  
  
"thanx" yoli said a little taken a back as she got little hearts in her eyes, "so you really liked it"  
  
"haha yeah" matt said as he started cracking up.  
  
"ok ANYWAYS…." Kari said. "anyone know the song?"  
  
"yeah I do" said Codie, [AN: I'm sorry I think I spelled his name wrong too but I'm really bad with spelling peoples names!] "but I have to go now!"  
  
"um okay well you can just guess all the stuff and have someone go instead of you" suggested mimi.  
  
"okay. The song was hello world by bell perez and I don't think it was really dedicated to anyone particular. Oh and I pick T.K. to go"  
  
"yoli?" mimi said as everyone looked at her.  
  
"well he's right!"  
  
"well I'm out but I'll talk to you guys later" said codie as he got up and left 


	6. a trio?

A trio?  
  
"hey ken, davis come here!" T.K. said to them as he walked to the corner of the room  
  
In the car I just can't wait  
  
To pick you up on our very first date  
  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
  
I'm just scared of what you think Y  
  
ou make me nervous so I really can't eat  
  
Let's go  
  
Don't wait  
  
The night's almost over  
  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
  
Forever and ever  
  
Let's make this last forever  
  
Forever and ever  
  
Let's make this last forever  
  
When you smile,  
  
I melt inside  
  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
  
I really wish it was only me and you  
  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room  
  
Please don't look at me with those eyes  
  
Please don't hint that you're capable of lies  
  
I dread the thought of our very first kiss  
  
A target that I'm probably gonna miss  
  
Let's go Don't wait  
  
The night's almost over  
  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
  
Forever and ever  
  
Let's make this last forever F  
  
orever and ever  
  
Let's make this last forever  
  
  
  
"well t.k. dedicated it to kari, ken dedicated it to yoli, and davis does't even know what the fuck he's doin up there" said matt, "oh yeah and the song is first date by blink 182"  
  
"well Matt… guess you're the last one…" said mimi!  
  
Dun dun dun what song will matt sing? Well you won't have to wait long cuz chances are… on one has even read this! And im gonna do the next one ryt now! Isn't that great?!?! Well this fic sux ne wayz so I don think any one is even gonna read it! 


	7. the last song of the night

The last one to go….  
  
"okay fine" matt said  
  
If I tell you that I love you and I put my trust in you  
  
if I say that every minute all I do is think of you  
  
will you do the same for me?  
  
are you really down for me?  
  
Let me know just how you feelin would you give it all for me?  
  
Check this out  
  
how would you feel  
  
if I told you all I ever do  
  
is reminisce of the times that I spent with you  
  
rollin through the park on a sunday afternoon  
  
dedicating slow songs to say that I love you  
  
it's for my hunnie  
  
with the pretty brown eyes  
  
never given up on me  
  
never tellin lies makin promises, t  
  
ogether we ride  
  
I put this one on everthing  
  
I'm glad she's mine  
  
and I love it when we all alone  
  
never miss a beat when a slow jam's on  
  
babygirl please understand  
  
I wanna be the only one to ever hold your hand  
  
yea and show me that you're down for mine  
  
keep my reservation till the end of time  
  
you'rE like a treasure I was blessed to find  
  
my precious one and I'm a love you for life  
  
I wanna love you like you never been loved  
  
I wanna rock you like you never been rocked  
  
but I got another deal baby  
  
tell me how you feel  
  
if I change my world for you  
  
are you feelin me too?  
  
Hey girl  
  
I'll never leave you a perfect man's what you need  
  
there's no such thing so  
  
I'll do anything to please you  
  
I know you want me girl  
  
and I want you too feel  
  
just like a dream just to be here with you  
  
I would drop any second just to think you'd be gone  
  
livin a lonely life  
  
I just couldn't go on we fell lost in love  
  
from the first time we met you were so down  
  
for mine you showed me much respect  
  
I know it's hard to love a nasty boy like me  
  
you know you had a choice and what if your life was me  
  
sometimes I wish this world was just me and you  
  
my love is unconditional  
  
best believe it's true  
  
thank the Lord everyday for connecting us two  
  
so tell me baby girl,  
  
what you wanna do  
  
I'm that one take the none show much love to you  
  
they wanna know how I'm rollin  
  
I'm rollin with you  
  
yeah I wanna love you like you never been  
  
loved I wanna rock you like you never been rocked  
  
but I got another deal baby tell me how you feel  
  
if I change my world for you  
  
are you feelin me too?  
  
You know I'm feelin you girl  
  
I just can't lie  
  
things wouldn't be the same without you by my side  
  
I lose my mind every time you come around  
  
and I'm a do whatever just to prove that I'm down  
  
you broke my game and set new rules  
  
and all I wanna do is just rock with you  
  
come on don't be afraid  
  
'cause I'm a take my time  
  
and before the night is over we gon' be just fine  
  
I wanna love you like you never been l  
  
oved I wanna rock you like you never been rocked  
  
but I got another deal baby tell me how you feel  
  
if I change my world for you are you feelin me too?  
  
I wanna love you like you never been loved  
  
I wanna rock you like you never been rocked  
  
but I got another deal baby tell me how you feel  
  
if I change my world for you are you feelin me too?  
  
"wow matt you're a really really good singer!!" exclaimed yoli.  
  
"um yoli you've been to some of my concerts…." Matt said a little confused as to why she was being so weird.  
  
"ok well the son is of course dedicated to mimi!" said kari smiling, "and the song is I wanna love you by NB Riders."  
  
"that was so cute" All the girls shrieked as all the guys covered their ears from all the screaming!  
  
AN: well it's done [finally]! So what did you think?!?! It sucked huh?!?! Bu that's okay I seriously don't think anyone is gonna really all of this. So if you do congrats!!!! 


End file.
